reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dastardly
is a secret achievement and a trophy in Red Dead Redemption. Description Place a hogtied woman on the train tracks, and witness her death by train. Acquisition Lasso and hogtie a woman, and then transport her to a traintrack, leave her there and watch as the passing train kills her. Tips and Tricks *Only one train runs along the circuit at any one time, shown with a blip on the gameplay map. The train takes several gameplay days to travel the circuit, depending on areas unlocked. *The girl must be exactly between the rails, if she is partly off the rails the achievement/trophy may not be unlocked. *Remember that leaving the hogtied women alone on the rails or turning the camera off of her can result in her disappearance. *Get the victim by hanging around Thieves' Landing until one of the random "woman being carried off" encounters occurs. Kill the man running off with the woman, then put her on the horse and ride to the nearest train, put her on the tracks ahead of the train, and watch her get killed. This is not a crime, so Marston won't get a bounty. *Another good location to hogtie women is the train station in MacFarlane's Ranch. Because the jail is on the opposite side of town, a woman may be hogtied and placed on the tracks before the lawmen can act. *Another good location to hogtie women is at Casa Madrugada, because it seems as though you do not get a bounty for any crimes comitted here. *If one should come across the random encounter in which a woman steals a horse, quickly lasso her off it, hogtie her, and ride her to the nearest train tracks. Since she's a criminal, this doesn't count as a crime. *If one isn't comfortable with killing innocent women (or losing Honor for doing so), remember that unlike the other criminal gangs, the Banditos contain a few women. A few are encountered in the story (for instance, during "Lucky In Love"), and they may also be encountered attacking treasure hunters or looting wagons in Mexico. There's also a couple in Tesoro Azul, although not in Fort Mercer. If lucky enough to find one, kill her male coworkers, tie her up, and head for the nearest train track. *After completion of the Stranger side-mission "Jenny's Faith", the player can hogtie Jenny and carry her to the nearest train track and acquire this achievement. Due to the fact that no one knows she's lost in New Austin, this will incur neither a bounty nor a loss of Fame or Honor. Trivia *This trophy/achievement depicts a theme that was recurring in a number of short stories and plays in the late 19th century, as well as cartoons. The earliest example is a 1867 short story Captain Tom's Fright. Villains would tie up women and lay them on train tracks, and the hero would untie the woman and save her. The achievement/trophy has you acting as the villain. *The name of this trophy/achievement is based on 1960's American television cartoon nemesis Dick Dastardly, while the image is more based on his precursor Snidely Whiplash. *Sometimes (judging by the position of the woman on the tracks) she may, instead of being run over and killed, simply stop the train entirely and cause the engine to shake uncontrollably. *The design of the icon is a top hat and a thin mustache, which are common among classic cartoon villains. *The french name of this achievement is "Et j'entends siffler le train" Which is a reference to an old french song that was sung by Richard Anthony. Category:Achievements Category:Trophies Category:Single Player